Blood
by kuramazlilsis
Summary: [Contestshipping: Shuu.Haruka or Drew.May] 5 years from now. Summary? ...not even gonna try... :3 Read, please?
1. Daijoubu, Shuu?

Alright, my story, to put it all into one word: sucks. So go ahead, read, criticize, have fun. This will most likely be deleted later just like my other stories.

Oh and one more thing, if some of my Japanese translations and/or grammar is off, tell me, I like to know these things.

……..? xD :D :3 :b :P xP ?………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ……….

"Onee-san, mou! Onegai!" Masato whined begging Onee-san.

"Yada, zettai yada." Haruka stated bluntly, refusing to budge. It had been too long since she had to relax like this without any Pokémon Contests and she was not going to let it end until she had 'shopped 'til she dropped.' Not that Pokémon Contests were a burden for her, far from it. She enjoyed them a lot but too many of them can tire a person out.

"Nah, Haruka, don't you think we've been to enough stores?" Satoshi complained as well especially since he had to carry some of the 20 bags she had.

Haruka stopped and put a finger to her chin as though pondering the thought then turned toward Satoshi with a blunt, "Iya." And on that note, Satoshi, Masato and Takeshi sighed in defeat as Haruka hummed a happy little tune to herself as she continued shopping.

"We should have never agreed to let her go shopping like this," Takeshi sighed again.

"Wakata…demo…it is her birthday today…" Masato reasoned, a little unsure if that reason was enough to convince the two that they should just let Haruka go on a shopping rampage.

Suddenly, they realized that they had gotten separated from Haruka while talking.

"Ano…where's Haruka?" Satoshi questioned.

…….. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ……….

Haruka looked around with a childish smile plastered on her face. She turned her head toward one store and saw a really cute cell phone trinket. It was a tiny little plushie of a Skitty playing with a ball. She started giggling a bit and was about to walk toward the store when…

"Abunai!"

Haruka turned to her left to see lots of people running away from a pack of angry Zigzaguma (Zigzagoons) and Massaguma (Linoones.)

"Kyaahhhh!" Haruka screamed as she almost got run over by the group of people. Oddly enough, the angry pack didn't even bother with her and she watched as the group of people ran off with the pack at their tales.

"…okashi…" was all she could say about the strange incident.

…….. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. (AN: Ahahaha! You thought that was going to be Shuu, didn't you? Ahahahahahahaha! If you just answered, "no"…damn.)

"Kuso, where's that baka?" Shuu cursed under his mouth. He had been looking everywhere for a week and still no sign of her.

When he realized he was back where he started, he sighed. Taking a break, Shuu sat on the bench nearest to him and leaned his head back in annoyance. "What does that baka think she is doing?" Shuu mumbled to no one in particular.

"Da re?"

Shuu's eyes shot open in surprise and lifted his head up to come face to face with his brown haired rival.

"Haruka, what do you want?" Shuu asked regaining his cool and slightly annoyed. "If it's about the contest here, I'm not going."

"Hey, that's not a very polite way to greet m-There's a contest here?-I mean…I'm going to win this contest and there is no way you-wait, did you just say you're not going?" Haruka responded, not missing a beat but a bit slow.

"Hai, I won't be entering this contest…" Shuu sighed disappointedly.

"Demo…did you get all your ribbons already?" Haruka asked. She would have been amazed if he did. The last time she saw him, he only had 2.

"Iie, let's just say something important came up…" Shuu turned to leave, not exactly in the mood to explain anything. But just as he does, Haruka grabs his arm. "N-nani?"

"I wanna know." Haruka pouted.

"Not going to tell you." Shuu answered. He tried to leave only to be pulled back.

"Onegai!" Haruka begged curiously. She pouted once more.

"Yada." Shuu answered once more brusquely and once more he tries to leave only to be once again pulled back by Haruka.

"Nani!" He yelled.

"Tell me!" Haruka whined like a little kid.

"Let go of my arm!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"Yada, now let go!"

"Yada, now tell me!"

They started growling at each other.

"Fine, you want to hang onto my arm? Be my guest!" Shuu started walking off without Haruka's consent.

Considering Haruka was not as strong as Shuu nor was she compliant enough to let go of his arm, she got dragged along. "C-chotto! Shuu!"

They walked in complete silence.

Finally, Haruka's curiosity couldn't take it anymore.

"Neh, Shuu, who exactly are you looking for?"

"It is of no concern to you." Haruka was taken aback by the coldness in his voice.

"Onegai? I want to help you." She smiled sweetly at him. He turned around only to greet Haruka with cold eyes.

"I don't want your help."

"What's wrong with you? Daijoubu desu ka?" Haruka asked timidly. She had never seen his eyes so distant and cold. It was almost murderous.

"Bezuni," he answered bluntly.

Haruka bit her lips. 'Why is he being so cold?' Then she got an idea.

"Neh Shuu, maybe you can just tell me what she looks like! Then, you don't actually have to tell me who she is but I can help y-"

"I don't want your help! Now if you let go, I can actually start looking!" Shuu snapped at her.

Haruka was now no longer timid, nor happy. She gritted her teeth and burst in an outrage. "What is the matter with you? I'm just trying to help you and what do I get? Why do you always have to isolate yourself from everyone else and make yourself feel all high and mighty, Mr.…I'm-so-much-better-than-you-are?" She frowned.

Shuu turned around to yell at Haruka. But then he stopped when he saw the hurt in Haruka's eyes. He sighed. "Gomen Haruka. I'm just really frustrated right now." He hadn't even realized he was being so cold. In fact, he hadn't realized a lot of things. Taking a good look at Haruka, he had realized that she didn't look much like she did 5 years ago. Well, he must admit, she was still Haruka, but her hair had grown much longer. Even in a high ponytail, it still went down to her neck. Her outfit had changed. She longer wore the red, white and blue spandex but a short-sleeved sweater shirt half-cut with a thin mid-sleeved navy turtleneck, and knee-cut high white capris. Her gloves were even different and she no longer wore her bandana. (A/N: Alright, if anyone got that, I"m surprised. For those of you who didn't, maybe I'll draw you a freakin' picture. Not my fault I'm the worse writer in the world. Sheesh.)

Haruka stared at Shuu for sometime, still frowning. Then her frown turned into a smile. "Daijoubu! Now, let me help you."

Shuu looked at the ground and thought for some time. He didn't want Haruka to get dragged into his problems. But it was probably the only way to get Haruka off his arm. Wait a minute, he looked at his arms and realized she let go! He didn't even notice. Seemed as though he won't need to get her involved after all.

"Sure, Haruka!" He answered with a smirk.

Haruka opened her mouth and smiled. "Hontou?"

"Tousen!" He flipped his hair. "Demo…I have to…" and with that he took off leaving a very surprised Haruka.

"Shuu! Argh! I'm gonna kill you! Matte!" Haruka started sprinting after him.

"Just try and catch m-"

Before Shuu could finish what he was saying, he tripped over something and fell. He started rubbing his head which he hurt in the process of falling.

"Haha! I got you! Now I'm gonna kill y-" Haruka growled only to stop and notice why Shuu stopped (or tripped) in the first place. Shuu, who thought he had tripped on some sort of cloth, realized that he had tripped over a person. He got up on his feet and saw that it was someone wearing a black cape with their back facing him lying on the ground.

"Gomen nasai," he mumbled bitterly at the person as Haruka was able to leech on to his arm again refusing to let go until he let her help him. Just as he was about to walk away, Haruka refused to move and just stared at the ground.

"Mou, Haruka, nani?" Shuu groaned in frustration. But then, he finally got a good look at her face.

Terror, her eyes were huge and watery. The hand that wasn't squeezing the life out of his arm, which he is now unable to feel, was covering her mouth. Fear, the second thing, her eyes were telling him.

He finally followed her eyes to see what had shaken her so much. His expression became similar to hers and he realized why Haruka had become so petrified.

The reason why he had fallen, not only because of the cape or because there was a random person lying on the ground, he was afraid to find out. His stammering hand reached over to the person and slowly began to pull away the cape, hoping it wasn't what he and Haruka both thought it was. He had hoped it was just water or soda, some sort of liquid other than...

Blood, a puddle of it.

…….. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ………. xD :D :3 :b :P xP ……….

NAMES

Shuu - Drew

Haruka - May

Satoshi - Ash

Takeshi - Brock

Masato - Max

TRANSLATIONS

Onee-san - Older sister (said with respect…err…ish)

Mou - Hard to describe, basically it's just the person groaning or "man"

Onegai - Please

Yada - No way; don't want to

Zettai - Absolutely

Hai - Yes

Iie - Formal way of saying no

Iya - Informal way of saying no

Wakata - I understand

Demo - But

Abunai - It's dangerous; look out

Okashi - Strange

Kuso - Darn, damn

Baka - Idiot

Da re - Who?

Nani - What?

Chotto - Just a minute

Matte - Wait

(Chotto matte - Wait just a minute)

Daijoubu - Are you alright; I'm fine

Daijoubu desu ka? - Formal way of saying are you alright

Bezuni - Nothing

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen nasai - Formal sorry

Hontou - Really

Tousen - Of course


	2. Rozelia

Thank you for reviewing, Haruka Kinomiya and Jenvaati. :3

Disclaimer (so you don't sue me): Pokémon, I owneth not.

Anyways, as suggested, translations here:

NAMES

Shuu – Drew

Haruka – May

Rozelia – Roselia

TRANSLATIONS

Onegai – Please

Wakata – I understand; understand?

Da re da? – Who are you? (male speak)

Boku wa – I am (male speak)

Atashi wa – I am (female speak)

Daijoubu – Are you alright; I am fine

Anata baka ja nai? – Literally: 'are you not an idiot?'; kind of like saying, aren't you stupid? (female speak)

Nan dai yo? – What? (male speak…I think)

Hontou desu ka? – Really?

Masaka – Couldn't be, can't be

x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X

**CHAPTER 2: ROZELIA**

BLOOOOODDDDDD! AAHHHH!

(ahem…sorry…let's try this again)

Shuu let go of the cape and started stammering back. Being very un-Shuu like, he started losing his cool and fell to the ground. Haruka began crying and finally did what came natural to her.

Scream.

"KYAAHHHH!" Shuu covered his ears, regaining his composure, tried to calm Haruka down.

"Haruka, onegai, calm down, my ears can't take it!" Shuu yelled over her scream.

Haruka calmed for a few moments and stared at Shuu.

"We need to stay calm and help this person, wakata?" After Haruka nodded her head in agreement, Shuu began to advance toward the person. Just as he was about to examine exactly how badly wounded the person was, a hand hit his away.

Shuu, surprised at the sudden action, looked at the person in disbelief. The guy, who seemed to be almost as old as Shuu was maybe even younger, turned himself around. He was wearing a large black short sleeved sweatshirt over a tight black turtleneck and long dark pants with knee warmers. To finish his dark ensemble, he had black sneakers and black arm sleeves strapped to her forearms. Strangely, he had a collar loosely around his neck and a hat on his head, that hadn't ever fallen off. _How was he able to move?_

"Da re da?" the guy spoke. He pulled himself up against a tree and groaned in pain, putting his hand over his stomach.

"Boku wa Shuu."

"A-atashi wa…Haruka." Haruka spoke meekly and hid behind Shuu.

"Shuu…" the guy looked surprised upon hearing that name. Then he groaned again in pain.

"You shouldn't talk, your wound seems serious." Shuu was about to reach down and move his hand to see the wound but it was hit away again.

"Che, I don't need your help." He turned his head the other way and scoffed. Using the tree for support, he started trying to get up. Wincing in pain, he stopped and laid back down again.

"Apparently you do, now come on, let me see the wound," Shuu spoke commandingly. He once again tried to pull his arm away to see the wound.

"Don't touch me!" He growled, attempting to get Shuu away from him, but ended up trying to stop the pain from overtaking his body.

"Oi, daijoubu? Haruka, do you have bandages?" Shuu asked quickly, getting a nod from Haruka, who took out bandages from her pocket. Shuu took the bandages and walked over to the guy.

"C'mon, let me help you with that wound." Just as Shuu was about to bandage the wound, the guy growled and whacked his hand away again.

"I said: 'Don't touch…argh!" He stopped mid-sentence only to crouch over his wound. It seemed as though the wound was getting worse and worse.

Shuu sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this…" Shuu held up his hand up in a fist as though he was about to punch the guy. Haruka quickly stopped him.

"Shuu! Anata baka ja nai!" Haruka yelled. Shuu blinked a few times questionably.

"Nan dai yo?" Shuu asked Haruka, raising an eyebrow.

"What were you thinking trying to punch that guy who is probably on the verge of dying!" Haruka yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shuu just stared at her for a few minutes. "I wasn't." He stuck out his fist to reveal a pokéball.

Haruka looked at the pokéball. "Oh, okay then. Proceed." Haruka stepped out of the way, smiled and waved her hand in the 'after you' gesture.

Shuu rolled his eyes. "Rozelia!" he yelled and out came said pokémon.

"Rose!" Rozelia yelled happily.

"Rozelia, grasswhistle!" Shuu yelled pointing at the guy.

"Rose!" she complied with a nod. Rozelia started singing a pleasant melody, making the guy fall asleep.

"Good job, Rozelia." Shuu gave her a pat on the head.

"Rose!"

"Okay, now, Rozelia, retu-huh?" Just as Shuu was about to return Rozelia to her pokéball, she ran over to the guy and started hugging him.

"Rose!" she said happily, rubbing her head on the guy's arm.

"Rozelia…what are you doing?" Shuu walked over to Rozelia.

"Rose rose!" she said something, which made Shuu look very surprised.

"Hontou…desu…ka?" Shuu chuckled a little and waved it off. "Masaka…" Rozelia made a face at Shuu and walked over to the guy and took his hat off, revealing locks of green hair with black streaks in it now hanging loosely on the guy's shoulders.

Haruka looked over at Shuu, surprised. Shuu on the other hand, stammered over to the guy, and took off the detached sleeve on the guy's right arm.

Shuu gasped, as it was just as Rozelia said. On the guy's right arm, there was a large scar, going up from the right side of his hand to the left side of his arm, almost reaching his elbow. It was…

"Akira."

x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X

Errm…yeah…--;; That was short.

Grasswhistle (from Serebii) – Lulls the foe into sleep with a pleasant melody

I don't know if Shuu's Rozelia can do that but…for the sake of my story…it can. So there.

Review please.


	3. Akira

If anyone notice (if anyone reads this sad excuse for a fanfic), I changed Kitsumi's name to Akira because it sounds cooler. So what if it's a guy's name…Botan's supposedly a guy's name and it stands for peonies, SO THERE! .shifty eyes. I don't have problems. Um, yeah…enjoy.

NAMES

Shuu – Drew

Haruka – May

Rozelia – Roselia

Agehanto - Beautifly

Deribiru – Houndour

Abusoru – Absol

Hakuryu – Dragonair

Amemoth – Masquerain

TRANSLATIONS

Arigatou – Thanks

Doushi tano – What's wrong?

Nani – What?

Hontou - Really

Hora – See

Joudan – Just kidding

Imouto – Younger sister

Sou ka? – Really?; Is that right?

Hai – Yes

Demo – But

Daijoubu – It's alright; I'm fine; Are you okay?

Iyou – Don't mention it; It's fine

Bezuni – Nothing

Doushite – Why?

Kuso – Crap; Darn; Damn

Iku you – Let's go (male speak)

Iku wa you – Let's go (female speak)

Abunai – Watch out; It's dangerous

Osukade – Nice work

... 

**CHAPTER 3: AKIRA**

"I…don't believe it…" Shuu walked over to Rozelia. "Arigatou, Rozelia."

"Rose!" she chirped, happy to help.

"Neh, Shuu? Who's…Akira?" Haruka asked.

"The girl I've been looking for," he answered looking back at Haruka for a moment then back at Akira.

For some odd reason upon hearing that line, Haruka's heart stopped for a second. "O-oh, you've…been looking…for…her," Haruka bit her lip.

Shuu raised an eyebrow at Haruka when she started looking all over the place, avoiding making eye contact with him. "Doushi tano, Haruka?"

"Wrong? What's wrong?" Haruka chuckled nervously. "Wrong? What could be wrong? Haha! Nothing's wrong. What could be so wrong about you looking for that gu-GIRL over there?" Haruka scoffed after correcting herself.

Shuu raised his eyebrow again. He smirked, "You wouldn't be…jealous, would you?"

Haruka blushed, looking horrified. "J-jealous? Of who? There's no one for me to be jealous of. I mean, what would I be jealous of? I mean it's not like I would be jealous if you were looking for someone, whom I have never met who might possibly be your girlfriend. I mean, why would I be jealous if you had a girlfriend?" Haruka laughed nervously, now wishing she could just bury herself in the large hole she just dug herself into.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Shuu smirk became wider. "And what if she IS my girlfriend, hm?"

"N-nani?" Haruka faltered. "Hontou?" After seeing the frown on her face, Shuu chuckled a little.

"Hora, you ARE jealous." Shuu flipped his hair. "I don't blame you. After all, all girls fall for me."

"I am NOT jealous!" Haruka crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "So go ahead and tend to you wounded girlfriend!"

Shuu chuckled even more. "Joudan, joudan. I don't have a girlfriend." Shuu started frowning, looking over at the sleeping Akira. "This is my imouto, Akira."

"Imouto?" Haruka asked surprised. "Sou ka?"

Shuu's face darkened. "Hai, demo…why is she out here…and…in such bad shape?" Shuu walked over to Akira's side and finally saw the large wound around her stomach reign. Rozelia cooed sadly earning a pat on the head from Shuu.

"Daijoubu, Rozelia. There's nothing to worry about. I'll make sure she's fine." Suddenly Haruka stuck a hand out to Shuu, confusing him. "Nani?"

"Are you just gonna let Akira-san bleed to death? C'mon, I'll help bandage her wound." Haruka responded. Shuu handed her the bandages.

"Arigatou."

"Iyou." Shuu just watched as Haruka bandaged up all of Akira's wounds. In the end, Akira had bandages around her waist, her shoulders, her arms, everywhere.

"Haruka, isn't that…enough?" Shuu asked sweat dropping. Haruka looked at Akira then at Shuu.

"Maybe just a little mor-"

"I think that's enough," Shuu interrupted before Haruka suffocated his sister to death.

"Rozelia, you want to go back into your pokéball?"

"Rose!" Rozelia said quickly shaking his head.

"Alright, suit yourself." Shuu sat down on the ground, around Akira. Just as he did, Rozelia took its position right next to her.

"Shuu, shouldn't we take her to like a Pokémon center or hospital?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think we should move her, it might make her wounds worse. We should wait for her to wake up. Then we'll see." Shuu answered, staring at Akira the whole time worriedly. Haruka gave Shuu a look.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she said, answering the question she suspected Shuu was thinking. Shuu jumped a little when she said so.

"I'm not worried." Shuu scoffed. "Probably her fault anyways, she was probably doing something reckless like she always does."

After that comment, Shuu just kept looking at Akira. The silence was killing Haruka to death with boredom. Then she FINALLY noticed. Shuu…looked a lot different than 5 years ago. He was now much taller than her and his hair became slightly longer as well, just long enough that he could pull it back into a very small low ponytail. He no longer wore his purple windbreaker like he used to, but a forest green jacket over the same black turtleneck he used to wear. He had blue jeans rather than the greenish-aqua he used to wear and black boots. He also had a green and black sweat band on each wrist. She wondered why she hadn't noticed the change before and just shrugged it off.

"Hey Shuu, how old's your imouto?" Haruka asked deciding to break the silence.

"She's 13." Shuu answered bluntly.

"Same age as Masato," Haruka concluded.

"Wonder if he'd like her." Haruka mumbled quietly with the intent that only she could hear, but Shuu had also heard and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Haruka asked irritated.

"Bezuni, just the thought of Aki actually liking some boy is amusing," Shuu continued chuckling.

"Doushite?" Haruka asked confused.

"Aki doesn't really like guys too much," Shuu said.

"Demo," Haruka took a look at Akira. "She's quite pretty even though I thought she was a guy at first."

"That's kind of the reason she dresses like that, so no guy bothers her. She also says it's more comfortable than, and I quote, "those air-tight, un-breathable, too small for her body clothes."

Haruka took a look at herself. "They're not that bad…" she said while tugging on her clothes to see how tight her clothes were.

"Ma, that's what she said."

There was once again silence until Haruka once again broke it.

"Neh, Shuu, is Akira-san a Pokémon coordinator or trainer?" Haruka asked pointing at the still unconscious Akira.

Shuu shook his head. "She doesn't like many Pokémon related events."

"Eh? Doushite?" Haruka asked surprised, considering the fact of how much Shuu loved being a coordinator. "Does she not like Pokémon at all?"

"Don't get me wrong, she loves Pokémon. She's just not fond of the idea of Pokémon used in battles and contests for their trainers even though the trainers don't even break a sweat," Shuu explained. "Guess she doesn't think it's a fair trade."

"Ehh…I never thought of it that way." Haruka thought about it more, "I guess it does make some sense."

They continued talking for a few minutes when suddenly they heard noise from around them. Haruka started looking around as did Shuu.

"Did you hear that?" Haruka asked barely above a whisper hoarsely. Shuu just nodded.

"Rozelia."

"Rose!" Rozelia got into a battle stance, ready to fight whatever was going to come out.

Haruka gripped onto one of her pokéballs and called out Agehanto. (Beautifly)

"Come out!" Shuu yelled as he moved closer to his imouto and Haruka to protect them.

The bush started moving and out came an angry Deribiru. (Houndour) It growled lowly as it inched toward Shuu, Haruka, and Akira, who was still unconscious.

"A Deribiru, but why is it here? I don't think any Pokémon inhabit these areas," Shuu said to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's from somewhere else," Haruka reasoned.

"Then why does it look like it wants to rip our heads off?" Shuu asked raising an eyebrow. Haruka stuck out her tongue at him. Shuu sighed and shook his head.

"Rozelia! Be ready when it attacks." Rozelia took a defensive position.

The Deribiru growled something to Rozelia making Rozelia shake its head and say something in return which seemed to have only making the Deribiru even angrier. The Deribiru started using a flamethrower.

"Rozelia, protect!" Shuu yelled quickly and Rozelia complied. "Kuso, Rozelia's having a hard time. Iku you, Haruka, we have to get out of here."

Haruka nodded her head. But when Shuu went to get Akira, he was hit back by a Razor Wind.

"SHUU!" Haruka yelled, running over to Shuu's side. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Shuu clenched his left arm, where he got hit. "Ah…daijoubu." He looked up and saw an Abusoru (Absol) perched on one of the tree branches not very far away. It was glaring straight down at Shuu.

"An Abusoru too? Why are all these Pokémon here?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know," Shuu answered then clenched his teeth as his arm started to really hurt from the Razor Wind.

"Shuu, hontou daijoubu?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"Hai, Haruka, get Akira." Haruka nodded and started for his imouto. The Abusoru, once perched on the tree, was now jumped right in front of Akira and growled at Haruka, stopping her in her tracks.

"Agehanto, Silver Wind!" Haruka called the attack. Just as Agehanto did so, the Abusoru used Razor Wind again and cut right through Agehanto's Silver Wind, hitting it straight on.

"Agehanto!" Haruka called out. Following the Razor Wind, it started charging forward for a Bite. Haruka quickly called out, "Stun Spore!"

Agehanto did just that and right on time. Abusoru stopped right in its tracks and started being unable to stay on its feet. Haruka sighed in relief.

"Iku wa you!" Haruka called to Shuu, who got up still holding on to his arm and ran after her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shuu saw something to his right. When he turned, his eyes widen as he saw a huge Ice Beam coming their way.

"Haruka! Abunai!" Shuu yelled tackling her to the ground just as the Ice Beam passed.

"Arigatou," Haruka thanked.

"Sure," Shuu said looking up to see what exactly attacked them.

When he lifted his head, his face became extremely close to Haruka's. When Haruka realized this, she quickly got up and hid her blush. It seemed as though Shuu didn't even notice.

"This is really bad…" Shuu said eyes widen as he realized what had attacked them. Haruka followed his gaze only to have the same expression on her face.

A furious Hakuryu (Dragonair) hovered above the two. It seemed to be preparing for another attack. All of a sudden, Rozelia comes flying back, hitting a nearby tree.

"Rozelia!" Shuu walked over to his Pokémon, then looked over at the enraged Deribiru that had apparently broken through Rozelia's protect.

"Rose…" she spoke meekly. Shuu cursed under his breath as he returned Rozelia to her pokéball.

"Osukade, Rozelia." Just as Shuu was about to reach back to get Amemoth, (Masquerain) the Hakuryu fired another Ice Beam at them, forcing Shuu and Haruka to jump out of the way.

"Great, perfect, what's next? A Suikun!" Haruka yelled out as she ran from the Ice Beams.

"If one actually comes out, I'm going to hurt you!" Shuu yelled back as he continued running.

"Not…fair! Agehanto! Whirlwind at Hakuryu!" While Agehanto was carrying out its attack, Shuu reached back, grabbed Amemoth's pokéball and let it out.

"Amemoth! Silver Wind!" Shuu commanded pointing at the Deribiru.

As their Pokémon held back the attacks, Shuu turned toward where Akira laid.

"Kuso!" He yelled when the Abusoru that was taken down by Stun Spore, forced itself over to her. Shuu charged toward the Abusoru and did a slide sort of thing, scooped up Akira, and turned toward the barely mobile Abusoru.

"Shuu! What the heck do they want!" Haruka called out as her Agehanto was hit back by the Hakuryu.

He looked down at Akira. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

...

…I think I should use less Japanese, considering I'm probably wrong in so many different places. Eh…c'mon, you know you want…REVIEW, MAN! Everybody's doing it! …not really SO BE A TREND SETTER! REVIEW! Criticism would be much appreciated.


	4. Eievui

That's right…I have finally updated…finally…ugh. Anyways…**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ALL!** Hope you enjoy this chapter! X3 Yeah…I'm not coming up with a Christmas special…-shrugs-

Yeah…to make it easier for y'all, I have placed the translations next to the Japanese words…umm…if you're wondering why the hell I bother…I really don't know…I really don't. Oh, I'm not putting in names though…'cause that would be a serious pain. So here…

**NAMES:**

Shuu – Drew

Haruka – May

Akira – Akira (Shuu's little sister)

Abusoru – Absol

Hakuryu – Dragonair

Deribiru – Houndour

Eievui – Eevee

Agehanto – Beautifly

-san – Formal way of addressing people (usually older or people you don't know)

-kun – Mostly when addressing males who are close to you or you've know for a long time

-chan – Informal way of addressing people (usually girls who are younger or very close to you), very cutesy

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: EIEVUI**

"What do you want?" Shuu yelled at the Abusoru which was once again having trouble standing up. It opened its mouth and started to form a Shadow Ball in its mouth.

Shuu scoffed, "Fine, if you want to play it that way." Shuu reached for another Pokéball and threw it calling out, "Abusoru!"

"Quick Attack!" Shuu yelled out before the Abusoru's Shadow Ball hit his. His Abusoru dodged the Shadow Ball and charged into the other Abusoru hitting it directly with a Quick Attack. The Abusoru fell back a few feet and struggled to get back up, only to fall back down.

Shuu sighed in relief. "One down, two to go." Shuu, with Akira in his arms, ran over to Haruka who was having trouble with the Hakuryu and Deribiru with just Agehanto.

"Abusoru, bite!" Shuu commanded, pointing at Hakuryu. Abusoru, with great speed, did just that and sunk its jaws into Hakuryu, making it shriek in pain.

"Shuu, how's Akira-san?" Haruka asked in concern.

"Daijoubu (She's okay)…" Shuu answered. "Haruka, you take care of Deribiru, I'll take Hakuryu."

"Hai (Yes)," Haruka complied with a nod. She turned toward the Deribiru, "Agehanto, String Shot!"

Dodging with ease, the Deribiru countered with a Smog attack. Haruka covered her mouth and tried to move away from the poisonous gas. She looked over and saw Agehanto choking on the smog.

Without thinking, she yelled out, "Agehanto!" Then quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, she started choking on the poison. 'I can't move…' Haruka cursed at herself while coughing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her out of the smog. She looked up and there was Shuu.

"Daijoubu (Are you okay), Haruka?"

"Hai (Yes)," Haruka gasped and almost ran back into the smog if Shuu hadn't stopped her. "Demo (But), Agehanto!"

"Just return her!" Shuu yelled at her.

"Oh, right…" Haruka sweat dropped, realizing she wasn't really thinking too straight. As she returned Agehanto, Hakuryu attacked again with Ice Beam. Shuu and Haruka both jumped out of the way, but Haruka started coughing again because of the smog in her lungs.

"Haruka, abunai (watch out)!" Shuu yelled out, seeing Hakuryu once again ready for another ice beam toward them. Unfortunately, Haruka couldn't move. Shuu's body moved on its own and before he realized he did something stupid, he was right in front of the Ice Beam and Haruka. Shuu closed his eyes, knowing very well what was coming next was not going to be comfortable.

Suddenly, the bushes besides them rustle. A flash of who-knows-what jumped in front of Shuu and used protect. Only catching a glimpse, Shuu couldn't identify exactly which Pokémon it was.

Hakuryu and Deribiru both stopped their attacks, looking quite surprised. After the…um…ice fog cleared up, Shuu saw an Eievui, except…

…it was white.

Haruka, who finally stopped coughing for the moment, looked up. Haruka smiled happily, "Wow! What an unusual color for an Eievui. Hey, Shuu…" She looked up at him only to see his eyes glued on the Eievui.

"Oi (Hey), Shuu, daijoubu (are you okay)…?" When he didn't answer, Haruka waved her hand in front of his face. "Ooooiiiii!"

Shuu finally snapped out of his trace. He walked slowly to the Eievui. The Eievui turned around and jumped up toward Shuu, who lost his balance from the sudden "attack." Once Shuu was on the floor, the Eievui started licking Shuu's face. Haruka just stood next to Shuu looking extremely confused.

"Hey, cut it out," Shuu said to the Eievui who actually compiled. Shuu smiled, "So it's really you, huh Silver…o hisashiburi, da ne (long time no see, huh)?"

"Vui!" Silver responded as if saying, "It sure has!"

"Etto (Umm), Shuu…?" Haruka questioned, hoping Shuu would get the hint that an explanation is needed.

"Ah, gomen (sorry) Haruka, this is Silver, Akira's friend ever since she was 5," Shuu explained.

"Eeh…hontou desu ka (is that so)…?" Haruka looked over at the smiling Silver. Then getting a bad feeling that something's behind her. Haruka gulped and turned around. All the Pokémon who had attacked her were behind her, glaring straight at Silver.

"What do you want?" Shuu asked callously glaring straight at them.

"Mou, daijoubu, minna (its okay, everyone)! Tomodachi da (they're my friends)!" Shuu and Haruka both froze in their place, surprised. Both looked at each other, conveying the same thought. '_Since when can an Eievui talk?!"_

However, when they actually turned toward the silver fur ball, a young male human replaced his spot. He was wearing a silver ensemble. However, he had long silver ears on top of his head and a little fluffy tail on his bottom. He turned and smiled at Shuu and Haruka, who were both speechless.

"S-s-s-silver?! Since…WHEN…what…the hell…IS GOING ON?" Shuu yelled looking at Silver. Silver smiled shyly then put a hand up behind his head laughing nervously.

"Um…there was an…incident…anyways…" Silver turned toward them. "Minna, daijoubu (Everyone, it's okay)! This is Aki no Onii-san (Aki's older brother), Shuu-kun!" He pointed at Shuu. Shuu looked toward the group of Pokémon curiously.

"Are you sure, Silver?" a girl with long blue hair in a ponytail, a horn on her head, and a long tail who was the Hakuryu earlier asked with apprehension. Silver nodded and smiled.

"We can trust him."

"I don't," a deep voice cut in, which belonged to a guy with sharp eyes, a black and red ensemble, and two short black dog ears above his head, most likely the Deribiru.

"C'mon Kuroha," Silver pouted. "Have I ever been wrong about these things?" He put his hands on his hips. Kuroha shifted his eyes with doubt. Silver sweat dropped.

"Don't answer that…"

"Neh, Yuki, daijoubu (are you okay)?" the Hakuryu uncertainly put a hand on his shoulder. However, the Abusoru named Yuki, who turned human as well, just gave her a cold glare.

"Don't touch me, Ryu." The Hakuryu, Ryu, quickly withdrew her hand. Silver growled and put a protective hand in between Ryu and Yuki.

"Don't take your anger out on Ryu-chan just because you weren't guarding Aki-chan well enough," Silver glared down at Yuki. Yuki shot back a glare that would make anyone tremble, but Silver stood his ground.

Then, Haruka walked over to Yuki, who was still considerably unable to move from the Stun Spore. "I'm sorry about before…here." Haruka took out a Cheri Berry and gave it to Yuki. "It'll heal you."

Yuki glared at Haruka, but took the berry apprehensively.

"In any case, is Aki-chan okay?" Silver looked over at Shuu. Shuu looked down at his sleeping sister.

"I hope so." He turned his attention back to Silver and smirked, "But then again, you and I both know this probably isn't unusual."

Silver sighed and frowned, "That's what frightens me…"

Haruka turned toward Akira then brighten a little when she heard a slight moaning sound from her. "I think she's waking up!"

Everyone ran over to Akira, making sure not to crowd around her. Akira slowly opened her eyes and looked up seeing Haruka first.

"How are you feeling, Akira-san?" Haruka asked.

"Da re (Who are you)?" Then Akira shifted her glance around her and sees Shuu. She slowly got up then looked up at him. Her eyes widen in realization. "… 'nii-san (brother)?"

Shuu just smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy I guess…" then suddenly something jumped her.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried!!" Silver said hugging Akira, who was not too happy about the physical contact.

"Get off," Akira began shoving Silver off when she noticed he wasn't an Eievui anymore. "Why are you human?"

Then she looked back and noticed that Ryu, Kuroha, and Yuki were all human. "Why are you all human?"

"Umm…" Silver looked behind him at all the other Pokémon and continued, "'Cause it's easier to communicate and they'd find out anyways?"

Akira didn't seem too happy about the answer. She started getting up but fell back down remembering she wasn't in good shape.

"Aki, what happened to you?" Shuu asked finally. Suddenly, all the Pokemon looked at each other and then at Akira, who turned away from Shuu.

"Nothing," Akira used a tree for support and somehow managed to get up without hurting herself.

"Besides…I'm surprise you came to look for me," the girl spat out with ice. Shuu glared at the girl.

"Excuse me? For your information, I've been looking for you for days, wandering around aimlessly with NO lead, and I missed a contest because of you!" Shuu yelled at the annoying girl.

"Well…sorry if I'm less important than your precious li'l contests!" Akira yelled back in equal annoyance.

"News flash, you're not the only one living on this planet! Don't be so selfish! Is it my fault that I actually have other things to do than stalking you like a hawk to make sure you don't get into trouble?" Shuu retorted. Akira growled.

"LIKE YOU EVEN CARE!"

Shuu jumped at the statement. He felt as though a large spear had been rammed right through his intestines. Akira glared right at his shaken emerald pools. Without another word, she turned to leave.

Haruka looked over at Shuu with worried eyes. Turning her attention to Akira, she saw the girl suddenly falling forward mostly likely due to the fact that the argument that strained her wounds open again.

"Akira-sa-" But before she could even finish her sentence, Haruka closed her eyes as a gust of wind suddenly blew from behind her toward Akira. When she opened her eyes again, the Abusoru, Yuki, had caught Akira before she fell flat on her face.

Akira looked up at Yuki with weary eyes. "Yuk-" Akira started only to be overtaken by sleep and falling limp into the tall male's arms. Yuki looked at Akira with his apathetic eyes.

After turning his attention to Shuu, he warned, "Don't come near Akira again or I'll kill you."

"Yuki! Apologize to Shuu-kun! You're not being fair to hi…chotto (wait)! Yuki!" berated Silver, only to have the Abusoru sprinting off with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Silver-kun, we need to follow him," Ryu stated while Kuroha left without a word as well. The Eievui sighed in exasperation, and then looked over at the dejected brother with sad eyes.

"Gomen ne (Sorry) Shuu-kun…demo (but), Aki-chan doesn't really hate you, I promise. She's just really confused right now. Ja ne, mata. (Bye, see you,)" Silver reassured and with that said, left as well.

"Shuu! Are you really going to let him take your sister like that? Shuu, are you listening?" Haruka desperately yelled trying to get the boy's attention. However, his eyes were emotionless and empty.

"Shuu…Shuu…SHUU!" Haruka yelled even more desperately, but Shuu just stood there, still playing the heart-crushing scene before his eyes.

* * *

Gee…that was slightly…depressing. --;; I promise it will get better…and less depressing…errm…I hope…oh man. I have no idea where this fic is going or where it's gonna end…so bear with me guys…ugh. Such a bad author…anyways…review please! Or else I'll sick Yuki after you! (Yuki: I don't "sick.") T.T Fine, you ungrateful jerk.

Critics are welcome, flamers better be ready to be flamed back. –takes out blowtorch- I'm not afraid to use it!


End file.
